Call me Crazy
by xNorthernLightsx
Summary: What if the fairy tale of Twilight never exactly happened? She didn't meet Edward right away? Watch her slow decent into the seductive whirlwind of a life full of drugs, and how it brings her face to face with her demise, and a mental institution.


Chapter 1 - And so it Begins

A/n: This story takes place when Bella is fifteen and moves to Forks, Jacob is sixteen so they are younger than they are in Twilight. It starts off much like the original book in this chapter, but it is much different, I promise. I don't know the pairings yet, but most likely it will be the normal ones. Reviews are widely welcomed along with suggestions, criticism and support. I hope you enjoy my first Fanfiction!

- -Northern_Lights-

Summary: What if the fairy tale of Twilight never exactly happened? What if Bella had came to Forks sooner and didn't meet Edward right away? Watch her slow decent into the seductive whirlwind of a life full of drugs, and how it brings her face to face with her own demise, and a mental institution.

We both walked silently in the dark past the old taunting tree that used to scare me at night when I was younger. I shadowed Charlie as I stalked up to his front step. I knew Charlie could pick up on my shaky nerves but what could I do except try to act as normal as possible? Hopefully, he would just think it was a reaction to being here again.

"Let me take your bags bells." Impact

I felt my heart pick up speed and my forehead break out in a cold sweat on the dark porch of my soon-to-be-home.

"S-sure, Dad." He didn't seem to notice the stutter in my voice to my relief. My heart was pounding in my ears and it brought a sudden awful rush to my head. The hall that I walked down swayed and blurred in a haze. Up the stairs and around the corner. I was anxious and quite frankly, completely freaking out. My head ached, but I was fine a minute ago. We finally got into my new room. Charlie talked for a bit. I think he apologized for the color of the walls or a blanket or something; I couldn't exactly pay much attention to him. I just nodded through a fake smile and watched him leave the room. I didn't move at first, I just stood there, possibly anticipating... I don't know what, but something. I could finally except that he had left me alone. I walked to the door I had come in from and locked it with one swift movement. I went to my bed which had a black and white duffel bag sitting on it and was partially unzipped. I quickly unzipped it to reveal a tiny bag with its hypnotic contents inside. I set it in the center of my palm and looked it over, again and again. Alexa had given them to me. She was a girl I met at my surprise going away party my friends and classmates threw me. All she really told me about them was that they would relax me and help make me creative. That was the very first night I met her, and I haven't seen her since that night; the night I left.

"Bella?" My dad called through the door. I jumped about twenty feet in the air out of shock. "I have someone downstairs I want you to meet." I threw the bag into the duffle bag and ran to the door. I opened it too quickly, startling Charlie. "Yeah dad? Oh ok, I'll be right there. Just a minute." The fact that he had someone downstairs for me… was strange. Every year I came here it was during summer vacation so I never met any of the neighborhood kids. When I was here I was practically in isolation, if you didn't count the fact that Charlie was there. He looked down at me with suspicion. "Alrighty… we'll be in the living room" When he left I allowed myself a minute of rest and flopped onto my bed to think for awhile. As I sat there, I decided that I would try them. After all, if I didn't like them, how much damage could on pill do? I hopped off the side of my bed and headed downstairs.

I was met by two aboriginal looking men, and of Corse, my dad. One was a little older then my dad, or he looked like it, and the other was a boy about my age. As soon as Charlie noticed me, he dragged me over to the pair.

"This is my daughter Bella. She's staying with me for awhile here."

"I've heard a lot about you Bella, my names Billy and this here is my son Jacob. The one named Jacob took a step forward and shook my hand loosely, after him I shook Billy's hand too. Jacob and me ended up sitting next to each other at our small kitchen table while Billy and Charlie sat across from us. The entire time they talked, Jacob and I were doomed to the fate of excruciating boredom, that is, until Jacob spoke up.

"I take it this isn't your first time in Forks."

"Nah." Yup, 'Nah' was the best I had. I think my response kind of broke his confidence a little.

"So, you're uh... going to same school as I am. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I think so but I don't know how to know how to get there yet." I kind of regretted mentioning that. I knew it wouldn't fall unnoticed.

"I can show you around if you want me to."

"Hey thanks." I tried to make my voice sound cheerful. We sat there for a minute.

"Some of my friends are having an end of the summer party tonight. I think it'll be fun. Wanna come with me?" I hadn't been to a party (except my going away one) for a few weeks. It seemed that everyone in Arizona had a reason to throw a party every weekend. I missed my friends already.

"Actually, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up around 8:00. It's not very far so we'll just walk there."

A little while after that, Charlie went to Billy's house. Jacob stayed here and we stretched out on the living room floor. We talked for what seemed like hours. Our conversations took strange turns, to say the least. One was about what we would put in our wills and Jacob told me he would leave me all his comic book when I decided I'd give him my Ipod touch… If I didn't drop it again. We talked about what we would look like as our opposite genders and he invented a picture of 'Lesbian Bella'. Then I made him admit that he occasionally used a blow-dryer on his long hair. He called his dad and found out he wouldn't be home for an hour, only because I made him so he could come help me unpack my room. Normally I would never let a boy in my room (for obvious reasons) but I felt like I'd known Jacob forever. When I first met him, I didn't even want him to help me find my way to our school, but now I loved every second I spent with him. He made a million jokes and each one was funnier than the one before, but then something awful happened. As he was looking through my bag helping me unpack I crossed the room to put some clothes in my drawer and Jacob said in a sly voice;

"So you do drugs, huh?" My heart stopped as I turned around to face him.

"I… Don't you dare tell anyone any of this or I'll kill you. Literally. Dead. This girl I met at a party gave them to me. I haven't tried any of them."

"Yet." Jacob smiled and laughed at me. I didn't exactly know how to respond so I sat on the bed cross legged next to him. What he said next seriously surprised me.

"You don't know what you're missing." He tried to hide his grin.

"Oh, and you do?" It came out more an accusation then a question. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the answer anyway. I noticed his gleaming white teeth. They looked strangely dangerous. I'd finally been able to wrap my head around how he had found out. Of course... He found them in my bag as he helped me unpack. I couldn't believe I forgot about them already. What if he had been Charlie insisting on helping me unpack. What if Charlie was snooping around when I was out. Nonetheless, there was a sixteen year old boy sitting on my bed in the much trusted towns' sheriff's house smirking at me with a bag full of five to six illegal pills in the palm of his hand, and they belonged to me.

"Look, your dad likes Billy so he likes me right? Tonight at the party, we'll definitely have a few hours. I could probably bring you home at 11:30 and your dad wouldn't be too upset about it. Why not bring the pills and then decide if you want to try them? No strings attached, no worries." I already knew my answer so I didn't bother thinking about it for long.

"That sounds… good. Sure Jake." He noticed a very slight pause in my voice; he looked up from examining the bag.

In a dark creep voice he slowly said; "Are you scared?" It was kind of left hanging in the air for a second. I smiled mockingly at him. "Should I be?"

I knew it wasn't just me because Jacob's head turned suddenly in unison with mine towards my door. Just as I feared, we had heard Charlie's key rattling in the first lock downstairs. Had that much time passed already? After we looked at each other (my expression fear and his amusement) for about half a second, then we both launched ourselves over the bed, tripping over each other and then scrambled and fought over the door handle. On our way down the stairs, Jacob tried to take two stairs at a time and he tripped all the way down actually doing a summer salt. I stopped to help him up just as my dad came in quickly. Jacob mauled me in a hug to try to hide the fact that I was helping him up. I knew it was too late though because my dad was already opening the door as Jacob was rolling down and I was chasing after him. Still though, we just stood there smiling and laughing nervously as my dad eyeballed us. Jacob was taller than I was and he hugged me tightly to him so my back arched awkwardly against him.

"Hey, dad."

"Charlie your back already hey?" Jacob grinned a wide really happy smile to my dad which made him stare and blink.

He just looked at us. Finally he whispered quietly,

"Kids these days." More loudly he added; "Billy wants you to head home now. He needs your help around the house." Jacob released me and practically sprinted past my father out the door as he stared him down. I guessed it was out of fear for his life. Probably. It was only a few hours before Jacob was coming to pick me up, though I couldn't sit still in anticipation of… well, trying drugs for the first time.


End file.
